


My match? please.

by hollstein_af



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, POV Third Person, is this a crack fic? probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 00:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7198151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollstein_af/pseuds/hollstein_af
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla can't figure out why her online dating profile has zero matches...</p>
            </blockquote>





	My match? please.

**Author's Note:**

> I was just thinking about that fairy queen from season zero and what if she was a website instead of annoying trouble maker. 
> 
> Anyway heres a little mindless fluff!  
> I'm working on some longer stuff at the moment that should be done soon, then i have a few fics that are getting sequels.  
> Also the next chapter of filling in the blanks is almost done.

"Welcome to fairyqueen.com HQ, how can I help you?".

A blonde receptionist in a pale blue Blaser gave Carmilla a tight smile. 

"I have an appointment with Laura Hollis" Carmilla said flatly. 

The receptionist, Betty, as her name tag said, typed something into her computer. 

"I've notified Ms Hollis, if you just take a seat in our waiting area she'll be right with you". 

With that Betty turned her attention back to the screen in front of her and Carmilla returned to the waiting area with a frustrated sigh. 

She could kill her sister for signing her up for this stupid website. She could also kill said stupid website for not letting her unsubscribe. All in all, there were a lot of things she could have killed at that point. 

She sat there stewing in her annoyence until her name was called. 

"Carmilla Karnstein?". 

At the sound of her name Carmilla looked up. A woman, maybe a couple of inches shorter than herself, was looking around expectantly. She had honey coloured hair and like Betty, she wore a blue blazer. Unlike Betty however, the smile in her face actually appeared to be real. 

Carmilla stood and met the womans eyes before walking over to her. 

"Miss Karnstein. Nice to meet you I'm Laura". 

They shook hands briefly. 

"Likewise" Carmilla responded carelessly. 

"well then, lets see what I can do for you" said Laura. 

With that she lead Carmilla to a small office at the end of a hallway. 

Lauras office was very reflective of who she was. The walls were lined with letters and photographs of apparently happy couples. On her desk she had a mug shaped like a blue police box and a small hufflepuff flag. 

Laura gestured to a seat in front of her desk, which Carmilla ignored in favor of standing. This shouldn't take long. 

"So are you looking to upgrade to our premium account?" Laura asked. 

At that Carmilla actually snorted. 

"Upgrade? No I want my account deleted". 

"Oh!", Laura smiled brightly "Congratulations". 

Carmilla frowned.

"What exactly are you congratulating me for?". 

Laura suddenly looked mortified. 

"Oh! Oh, I'm sorry. I just kind of assumed you were terminating your account because you'd met someone. I didn't realize...sorry". 

Something about her rambling is kind of endearing but not endearing, which was unfortunate. She would much rather be having this particular conversation with someone less cute. 

"well I didn't" she snapped "I deleting my account because I pay $25 per month for this bullshit and I haven't had a single match".

Laura furrowed her brow in confusion.

"What do you mean? Not even one match?". 

"Thats what I said isn't it?" Carmilla snapped, Her pride hurting a little. 

"That just can't be right, let me check your account".

Shaking her head, Laura turned to the computer on her desk and stated typing. The tip of her tongue poked out and her face was a kind of scrunched in concentration. It hadn't really occurred to Carmilla until then just how pretty Laura was. 

"Zero matches! It doesn't make any sense" Laura murmured, probably more to herself than Carmilla, "You're attractive, intelligent, interesting..." she blushed violently making Carmilla smirk. 

"You're not too bad yourself, cutie".

"I mean maybe its because you said you were a cat person, some people find that..." she trailed off, a look of horror dawning on her. 

"What is it?" Carmilla asked quickly. 

“Oh my god" said Laura in a whisper, "this is all my fault". 

She had definitely lost Carmilla there. 

"Wait how is this your fault?".

Laura finally looked at Carmilla and pulled at the roots of her hair.

"I never properly activated your account. I've been the one standing between you and your soulmate all along! Look at all these girls you could've matched with; Ell Novella, Lola perry, there are hundreds of them...Any one of them might have been the love of your life! I'm so sorry Carmilla". 

She seemed so distressed that Carmilla felt an unexpected urge to comfort her. That was definitely something she didn't feel every day.

"Hey, hey, hey Laura, Calm down, ok? You can't really believe I would have found my "soulmate" on this website".

Laura locked eyes with her and she felt a vague fluttering sensation in her stomach.

“Of course I believe that! Do think I would work here if I didn't believe I was helping people find each other? People can fall in love because of this website, I've seen it happen a million times".

"Whoa, relax, I wasn't saying it doesn’t work. I'm saying I doubt it would work for me".

Laura looked at her thoughtfully.

"Maybe you should at least try it. Why shouldn't you have the chance to find someone too?". 

Carmilla leaned forward, resting her forearms on Laura's desk.

"Sorry cutie, my sister signed me up for this, I'm not really interested in the whole online dating thing. I'd rather find someone in the real world" She intensified her gaze, "Like for example, a very cute admin who works for dating site". 

A small, smile was starting to spread over Laura’s lips. 

“you know, I don't think I'm allowed to date a customer" Laura said with a slight note of flirtation in her tone.

Carmilla grinned. 

"It's a good thing I'm canceling my subscription then, isn't it?".

**Author's Note:**

> So my tumblr is Carmilla-season-3 but I'm deleting it in just over a week so I won't be on there much longer


End file.
